Historias negras
by Punky Marie Evans
Summary: Acaricio la tersa piel de su amada para seguir besando sus mejillas impregnadas de aquel color que tanto le maravillaba a él, su cuerpo de removía debajo de su cuerpo y oyó como susurraba su nombre repetidas veces.
1. Perdóname

Buenas! Me presento! Soy Puunky y escribí esta historia a las cinco de la mañana, terminando a las siete y veinte uno, obviamente mi madre me reto, pero bueno, por lo menos pude terminar la historia que se me ocurrió viendo algunos Amv de VioTate Ahora que es verano (en argentina) se puede aprovechar quedarse hasta tarde viendo o leyendo algunas cosillas!.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**P E R D Ó N A ME**...

Sus ojos oscuros observaban con añoranza a las personas pasar, viendo como nuevos rostros y otros nunca antes visto, levantaban el mentón con timidez para mirar atónitamente "la casa de los suicidios" Muchos de estos trataban de pasar a paso ligero, tratando de evitar que su viste curiosa mirara por el rabillo del ojo, otros por otra parte, con un deje de timidez pasaba a paso lento tratando de analizar la casa.

La fémina rubia de rasgos finos y delicados, dio media vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la biblioteca de la sala, donde allí guardaba muchas de sus melancólicas novelas rusas; esas que te provocaban el llanto de tan solo leer el primer párrafo y enloquecer de melancolía al terminarlas.

Bajo las escaleras como una niña pequeña, jugando con cada escalón que ella pisaba, como que si piedras tratasen. Detuvo su paso al ver a la pareja de homosexuales pasar por el corredor peleando como siempre a los gritos sonoros sobre ciertas infidelidades que el pelinegro sufría del rubio.

Todo lo que sucedió en aquella casa, su hogar, había sido tan, tan inimaginable, que nunca pensó que ella Violet Harmon, la muchacha que nunca tenía miedo se matase por un mero capricho, había sido estúpido si lo pensaba con lógica. Podía cortarse, podía llegar a querer nunca haber existido, pero matarse... era algo muy de cobardes, algo que ella no era o eso pensaba.

Pero esta casa, no era normal y ella lo sabía cuando recién habían llegado. Si, aquella casa tenia historias que nunca iban a salir de sus paredes, historias enfermas de pasión y locura, como dichas novelas que leía, solo que esto realmente no era ficción, era la realidad. Paso su fría mano por la madera color tierra y suspiro con cansancio de repetir todos los días la misma rutina, debía buscar nuevas novelas para no leer una y otra vez las que ya tenía, pero para mal gusto no podía salir hasta la noche de Hallowen, donde lamentablemente todas las tiendas se encontraban cerradas.

Termino de bajar las escaleras con un gran salto y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, pero ahí, delante de sus narices sintió la presencia de alguien o algo, que la esperaba dentro de la habitación con un toque de desesperación, ya que oía crujir el suelo de madera de los golpes que "la persona" daba con su pie nervioso.

Suspiro nuevamente y dio la vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta que llevaba al sótano. Debía buscar aquel disco de los Rollings que ella había guardado con sus pertenencias días después de que se entero que estaba muerta. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para tocar la punta filosa de la tijera que siempre tenía para protegerse de Hayden, la jovenzuela con la cual su padre había tenido aventuras años pasados, en sí, era un fantasma también, no podían hacerle daño. Pero si osaba acercarse o entablar una conversación con a ella recibiría un tijeretazo en los ojos y no era broma.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se sumergió en la oscuridad del sótano al sentir como la presencia salía de la habitación y la seguía. Realmente ya no le importaba, no quería pensar en el, ya no. Gracias a él sus padres habían muerto, junto con su hermano nonato, Tomm. No lo perdonaría por nada en el mundo, una cosa era que la lastimara ¿Pero a sus seres? Era una cosa imperdonable, sus hechos no tenían nombre. Era asqueroso por toda la mierda que había llegado hacer. Pero aún, aunque lo odiase, lo seguía amando con locura.

Dio media vuelta en la curva de las escaleras y el pasillo, siguió derecho unos cinco pasos y se metió en una habitación vacía, donde lo que más sobresaltaba de esta era la misteriosa superficie que resaltaba en la pared gris, la miro detenidamente al acercarse y la abrió con cuidado tratando de que la tapa no se rompiera.

Allí se encontraban todas sus cosas, los discos, su portátil, su Mp3 y algunas fotos de su familia donde sonreían con libertad y de verdad, con colores vivos y no con aquellos colores pálidos que había adquirido después de la muerte. Estaba a punto de alargar su mano para sujetar y sacar del agujero el disco que deseaba cuando una voz fría y amarga resonó en eco en toda la habitación.

-Pensé que ibas a ir a la sala- expreso Tate, el chico rubio de ojos marrones que vestía siempre con la misma clase de ropa, los vaqueros y una remera a raya como a él le gustaban. Sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo, sin felicidad, su cara se encontraba mas cansada que veces anteriores y sus manos temblaban escondidas en forma de puño, seguramente disimulando el nerviosismo que tenía.

Ella ni siquiera se inmuto, cogió el disco y se levanto pesadamente del suelo limpiándose el vestido con sus manos. Levanto el pedazo de pared que tapaba el agujero y lo puso en su lugar a la perfección, dio media vuelta y encaro al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Este empezó a temblar al sentir como por primera vez había dirigido su mirada después de la última conexión de ambos en navidad, donde el y ella eran separados por una puerta y el brillo de un árbol de navidad que iluminaba los dorados cabellos de la chica.

-Te eh dicho que te ale...-

-Por favor- suplico con desesperación -Por favor, escúchame Violet- sus manos empezaron a juguetear nerviosas y miro con la cabeza gacha como un niño regañado a la rubia que estaba enfrente de él. Su rostro tranquilo se había transformado en miserables segundos a una mirada tan fruncida que parecía que los ojos le doliesen, sus manos sujetaban con ímpetu el disco tratando de no romperlo, pero tratando de no querer descontrolarse y "matar" al rubio nuevamente.

-No quiero hablar- escupió con odio mirándolo fijo - ¿Cómo quieres que hable contigo? A la persona que violo y mato a mi madre y casi asesino a mi padre- Exhalo y suspiro tratando de no romper a llorar enfrente de él y siguió - Tate, tú eras la única persona en la que confiaba, la unica persona que llegue a -

-Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpió el acercándose cuidadosamente a la chica - Violet tú, tú no sabes lo que llegaste y llegas a ser en mi vida, tu eres todo para mí, yo te necesito, te necesito para no enloquecer, para estar cuerdo. Pensé que nunca iba amar a una chica así, no, tú fuiste la única, la única- elevo un poco la voz en la última oración y se acerco mas, provocando que la chica retrocediera chocándose contra la pared.

-No Tate, no me vengas con eso- susurro mirándolo con imploro -NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA- grito fijamente observándolo a los ojos, tensando un poco los músculos del cuello y soltando el disco que sujetaba con la mano. Camino hasta la puerta para salir, para alejarse del, pero sus brazos la retuvieron allí con fuerza. -SUELTAME TATE, SUELTAME- chillo entre su brazos intentando soltarse. Él la soltó y la empujo al lugar donde la conversación había comenzado.

-TU NO ENTIENDES, TU NO SABES QUE HEYDEN ME OBLIGO HACERLO- grito este mirándola - ELLA ME DIGO QUE TU, TU NO TE IRIAS SI HACÍA TODO ESTO, TU-TU NO ME DEJARIAS- tartamudeo. Sus ojos se encontraban húmedos y rojos, sus labios temblaban como el resto del cuerpo y sus cabellos se encontraban desvorotados.

-Quería que siempre te quedaras a mi lado, por siempre. Pero tu crecerías y yo no, tu encontrarías al hombre indicado, se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre, esperando a llegar a viejos con muchos hijos y nietos a su alrededor - la miro - Y yo tendría que estar aquí muriéndome por ser el tipo que te acompañaba a comprar helado o mirar unos ESTUPIDOS PANTALONES- grito con enojo golpeando el puño contra la pared, asustándola.

Ella lo miro con tristeza y bajo la mirada para tapar su rostro con sus cabellos. Las piernas le temblaban y su cabeza le pedía a gritos ir corriendo hacía su amado, perdonarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo como en aquellas películas de Disney, donde todo terminaba con un "Vivieron felices para siempre, comiendo perdices" pero esto no era así, no, no lo era. Llevo las manos hacía atrás sujetándose de la pared al sentir como un gemido angustioso rompía el silencio sepulcral después de aquella declaración.

-TT-u- titubeo. -Me lo hubieras dicho antes- gimoteo tapándose la boca para callar otro gemido, espero unos segundos cerrando los ojos y siguió con la mano a centímetros de su boca. -Yo te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, siempre.-

-Pero no iba a ser así- contesto el tajante -Me ibas a dejar, porque crecerías y te olvidarías de mí, me desecharías como basura-.

-MENTIRA-

-ES LA PUTA VERDAD- grito con los puños de las manos al lado de su cuerpo, agacho la cabeza y en silencio empezó a llorar con pequeños gimoteos.

Ella miro hacía una esquina de la habitación con las lagrimas calleándole rápidamente por el rostro de marfil, viendo como estas terminaban en el frio y muerto piso del lugar. No quería mirarlo, no podía, no podía ver su carita de niño canalla, rojo por las lágrimas que ahora seguramente surcaban por su rostro-

-Debo irme Tate-

El levanto su rostro con rapidez y miro como la chica se acercaba hacía la puerta, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, con su hermoso rostro impregnado de lágrimas que radicalmente resbalaban por sus mejillas rojas, terminando en aquella bella perita que ella tenía.

-No te vayas, por favor- suplico él en un susurro

-No puedo perdonarte Tate, no ahora- Paso por la puerta y la cerro para luego apoyarse en esta y dejarse resbalar por la fría madera. Acomodo sus piernas cerca de su pecho y empezó a llorar con violencia, con gimoteos y alaridos.

-Prometí nunca hacerte llorar… no desde que falleciste- susurro tapándose los ojos.

Al otro lado cierto rubio escuchaba en la misma pose de ella, la lamentaciones de su amada con lagrimas en sus ojos, solo que este lloraba en silencio y sufría por su amada difunta Julieta.

* * *

><p>M U C H A S G R A C I A S!<p>

Señora/o lector por a ver leído mi historia! Espero que te aya gustado y sido de tu agrado! Estoy empezando sentarme y pensar algunas ideas para futuras historias, así que si te gusto esta! espero que sigas la otra!

**F E L I Z A Ñ O N U E VO! **

**y hasta luego **


	2. Cortes en quebranto

Hola gente, heme aquí presentándoles una nueva historia de esta pareja que amo. Realmente no estoy muy feliz con la decisión de dejar así esta primera temporada, QUIERO, NO, EXIJO QUE ME DIGAN QUE VA A PASAR CON MI PAREJITA! No quiero tener una segunda temporada sin ellos, les juro que no, pero bueno, nuevo año, nuevos personajes (Sniff, sniff) No hagan caso a esta chica depresiva y sigan con el fic.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron** **creados y producidos por Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cortes en quebranto**

Gritos unísonos se escuchaban desde su habitación, intento subir un poco la música de su Mp3 para no oírlos chillar; no quería oír, no quería observar, no quería nada, simplemente deseaba en ese momento un poco de tranquilidad, un poco de paz para que sus mente se relajara, pero no paraban, la pelea se hacía cada vez más violenta y ella simplemente no quería percibir.

Las paredes vibraron de nuevo a causa de que su madre seguramente había, nuevamente, arrojado a su padre hacia la pared, provocando que la fémina se removiera de su lugar intentando protegerse en aquel rincón que ella había creado para escapar del mundo real, donde no había dolor, pesar y desconsuelo, donde nadie te decepcionaría y nadie intentaría lastimarte, pero no siempre podía estar plenamente allí, los cosmos se lo impedían y la realidad la golpeaba a mano dura para que no intentara escaparse.

—TE EH DICHO QUE DEJARAS ESTA CASA— la voz ronca de su madre estallo en toda la casa y nuevamente el ruido de algo romperse resonó en los oídos de la asustada y afligida Violet que intentaba no oír. Con sus rodillas apegadas al cuerpo, dejo caer su cabeza apoyándose en estas tapando sus ojos para que nadie la viera llorar, aunque era estúpido porque nadie la vería, los fantasmas se encontraban posiblemente ocultos en la oscuridad advirtiendo cada minuto de la pelea, riéndose y burlándose de que la feliz familia se estaba desmoronando de a poco.

—NO LO ARE, NO TE DEJARE A TÍ EMBARAZA Y A VIOLET— Un grito ensordecedor y rígido contesto a lo dicho hace minutos por la ama de casa que ahora se encontraba plantada en el marco de la puerta observando a su marido fríamente con odio. Sus ojos despampanantes y desmesurados de tono esmeralda daban un toque más de aborrecimiento y desprecio, sus manos se encontraban agarrotadas en la puerta tratando de que Ben no accediera nuevamente a su vivienda, tenía más posibilidades de que el hombre no la tocara ya que se encontraba encinta.

El silencio después de aquella riña envolvió el ambiente y la adolescente que se encontraba tensa en el rincón entre la cama y el placar volvió a relajarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar sus hombros otro grito parte de su madre se escucho nuevamente, empujones contra la pared se escucharon de nuevo y el abrir de la puerta daba el fin de la pelea. Siempre que su madre se encontraba en aquellas condiciones del embarazo su padre la llevaba a otro lugar para que se relajara, pero no era simplemente las circunstancias del embarazo, no, había sido algo más que ella prontamente averiguaría.

Se levanto lentamente agarrándose de su cama para impulsarse y se enderezo para a continuación limpiarse los ojos y su rostro que estaba bañado en lagrimas. Quería fumar, deseaba hacerlo, así que se dirigió hasta la pequeña mesa de luz, abrió el primer cajón y luego busco unas medias negras con calaveras estampadas, allí adentro se encontraba la pequeña cajita colorada de Marlboro box, una marca que a ella le encantaba fumar ya que su sabor era único y exquisito, no podía compararlo con otro cigarrillo. Tiro las medias a la cama y rápidamente abrió la caja para encontrar simplemente, nada.

—Mierda— susurro tirando el pack al aire. Se tiro a su cama con pesadez y se saco los auriculares de los oídos, dejándolos en la mesita, miro con rapidez la puerta y suspiro con alivio al ver que se encontraba cerrada. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba alguna de sus adicciones para lograr librarse de esos pensamientos malignos que carcomían su mente, su alma y un poco mas su cordura.

Cerro sus ojos con lentitud y después de varios minutos volvió abrirlos con una idea oscura en su mente, su cuerpo se levanto con rapidez de la cama y sus piernas se acarrearon sin dudar hasta el armario, doblo sus rodillas para luego que sus manos sin pensarlo se dirigieran al ultimo cajón, lo abrió y encontró muchos de sus vestidos oscuros, corrió todos esto con velocidad y como si esta brillara, ayí se encontraba una cajita grabada en flores oscuras y pétalos agrietados.

Lo miro meditada mente reflexionando lo que estaba a punto de realizar para posteriormente atraparlo entre sus manos blancas, se incorporo y se encamino hasta el baño que tenía ella apegado a su habitación. Abrió la puerta para después prender la luz y observar el pequeño cuarto que tenía adherido un inodoro, una gran bañera que ocupaba la mayoría de la habitación y un lavamanos. Gozaba de una pequeña ventana donde dejaba que una reducida luz solar se colara por esta; aprovechando su madre había colocado unas cortinas color violeta, evitando de poner colores claros, cosa que no le gustaba a su hija.

Lentamente su cuerpo se acerco hasta el lavamanos, apoyo la cajita en una superficie firme, abrió la sospechosa cajita y dentro de esta se encontraban los pequeños cutters que ella poseía en secreto. Había comenzado sin saber lo que hacía hace unos años atrás cuando un día busco con curiosidad por internet lo que significaba eso que ella realizaba, enormes y horripilantes palabras como "autoflagelación" aparecieron en la pantalla de su portátil produciendo y creando una adicción que la seguiría hasta el día actual.

Sus manos tomaron una de esas muchas que se encontraban en su interior, para sacarla y observarla con detalle, a sus costados se encontraban las hermosas alas filosas del cutter y en el centro una forma de montañas que se alargaban un poco cuando se encontraba en el centro. La acerco lentamente a su muñeca y de a poco fue cortando la blanca piel dibujando una gran línea carmesí, pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon la punta del cutter y sus dedos.

Cortarse o auto flagelarse era una forma en la que ella podía afrontar y liberar el dolor que le provocaban ciertos pensamientos y sentimientos, necesitaba desesperadamente efectuar esa acción ya que no conocía otra forma de poder librarse de la presión y el tormento que la consumía lentamente. Cada gota, cada corte era poder despejarse de eso.

EL DOLOR...

Sus dedos tocaron, no con cuidado, los cortes que ya había hecho, los apretó con dureza y su frente se arrugo lentamente hasta que casi sus cejas se tocaron.

ME LIBERA.

—¿Qué haces?— Violet respingo y dejo caer el elemento lleno de sangre, dio media vuelta y se encontró con el muchacho de ojos profundos, lo miro con una sonrisa y llevo su mano detras suyo para que no la observara, sin embargo él conocía los rituales que ella ejecutaba en momentos así, es mas se habían mostrado mutuamente muchas de las heridas, comparándolas y explicando el "porque" de cada una de ellas.

—Tate— susurro con nerviosismo, no le gustaban que personas estuvieran presentes observando las atrocidades que ella concluía. — ¿Que-que haces aquí?— Maldijo internamente al haber titubeado en un momento así, lo que menos quería era demostrar la inquietud que tenía en ese momento. Se apoyo del lavamanos y al hacerlo tiro todo el contenido de la cajita, su pulso se acelero y su boca empezó a temblar ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tate ya lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tenia vergüenza quizás de que la encontrara así? No lo sabía.

El rubio miro la caja en el piso con todos los objetos desparramados en el suelo, luego a la chica que tenía enfrente y miro del lado de su cuerpo para encontrar su muñeca, pero al no encontrarla frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella con decisión de sacarle esa manía suya de cortarse.

—No te acerques Tate— gruño está entre dientes levantando unos de sus brazos impidiendo que el se acercara. —Vete por favor, solo vete.— Tate la miro con preocupación y lentamente cerró la puerta dejándolos a ellos dos encerrados y juntos en el pequeño lugar.

—No puedo Vi, ya no puedo dejar que te hagas esto- sus voz sonaba lejana, sonaba triste y lastimada, veía como abría un poco sus brazos como que de un nido acogedor se tratase y fue acercándose a ella, lo miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que sus brazos la arroparon en un abrazo agradable y cálido, dignos de Tate. Sus labios se acercaron a los acalorados oídos de la fémina y con tranquilidad pero con exigencia le digo...

—¿Ya no quiero que lo hagas mas, vale? Si estas triste solo llámame y yo estaré aquí para cuando tu este en esos momentos depresivos, pero ya no mas. Por favor Vi, por lo menos hazlo por mí—

El corazón de la joven se acelero al máximo y lo mínimo que pudo contestar fue un asentamiento de cabeza, sus brazos lentamente emvolvieron al chico y por unos cuantos minutos se quedaron en esa posición. Desprevenidamente Tate sujeto la mano empapado en sangre y la miro con atesoramiento, Violet con fuerza quizo alejarlo de su vista panorámica pero era más fuerte que ella.

—¿Tate qué haces?—

-Nada- contesto. Acerco la frágil muñeca a sus labios y empezó a lamer con delicadeza cada gota de sangre que emanaba esas rayas que se encontraban pintadas en su pálida y cicatrizada piel, Violet lo miro sorprendida y lo empujo sin casi moverlo.

-Tate es asqueroso- rugió tratando nuevamente de soltarse de su novio.

—Te quiero— Susurro besando su muñeca y luego su frente, dejando descansar luego su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha, la chica aguardo unos minutos un poco sorprendida, aceptando lo que había dicho el rubio para luego abrazarlo con más fuerza cerrando sus ojos.

.

* * *

><p>Para aclarar quiero decirles también que cambie el nombre del fic en general, si no me entienden ¿Se acuerdan que antes lo apodaba "Perdóname"? Bueno decidí ponerle de esta manera (el actual) para poder continuar con pequeños one-shot que iré subiendo de apoco, ya que mi imaginación varia demasiado hoy en día. Puede ser que suba de VioTate o de alguna otra pareja de la serie, no lo sé por ahora.<p>

.

.

.

Por favor si te ah gustado mi historia deja tu** reviews** y dame tu opinión. Acuérdate que el veredicto (parezco juez utilizando esta palabra x3) de un lector para el escritor es muy importante!

**Gracias!**


	3. Caricias difuntas

**H**olaaa gente! Hace año que no seguí con esto, así que quise recomenzarlo con esta fic algo largito *-* ya lo tenía preparado hace unas semanas atrás, pero al tener que estudiar todavía me faltaba el final, así que se me complico terminarlo. Aunque ya lo tienen, aquí, enfrente de sus pantallas! Espero que les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>Caricias difuntas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**as doce ya habían tocado en el gran reloj de ébano en la casa, provocando en sí, que un espantoso ruido rebotara en sus paredes oscuras y de dibujos diabólicos que daba un toque más terrorífico al lugar. Los fantasmas se encontraban inquietos caminado de aquí para allá ya que su gran espera se había finalizado. Hoy, 31 de octubre, era hallowen, día en el cual el mundo de los muertos y de los vivos se conectaban por una fina cinta provocando que estos caminaran tranquilos por la tierra, divagando como los vivos que llegaron a ser en el pasado, todavía a la espera de que sus almas encontraran el bendito descanso eterno.

Moira, la ama de casa, mujer de cabellos rojizos y fina contextura física, buscaba en el sótano algún vestido de su época para poder visitar a su difunta madre en el cementerio. Su rostro neutro y sus ojos de un color verdoso olivo, ya no llevaban esa chispa que comúnmente tenía ella. Mientras tanto muchos otros se encontraban en las mismas condiciones de ella, buscando prendas o pensando que hacer en su único día de libertad. Pero uno, en cambio, observaba desde un rincón de la habitación oscura, a Violet… que dormía con la cara plena y llena de paz sin de las tantas preocupaciones que crispaban su bello rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban observar los dos pares de dientes de adelante, algo que llegaba provocar al muchacho, ya que parecía una presa fácil de besar, tocar y llevar.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente tratando de que se alejaran aquellos sentimientos.

Se quedo mirando a la muchacha después de esa situación y analizo con lentitud el rostro de la fémina. Pómulos rojos carmesí, labios no tan carnosos que ya tenían su nombre inscrito en ellos, una nariz pequeña y unos ojos grandes que siempre se mantenían con ojeras. Sus cabellos dorados envolvían toda la almohada dejando demostrar que sería una perfecta reina de los muertos aunque eso ya lo sabía desde la primera vez que la conoció.

Era un extraño sentimiento que lo llevaba a su corazón a palpitar y acelerarse como loco, como si estuviera vivo, así que la primera vez que lo sintió corrió en busca de ayuda de Nora, la primera ex-propietaria de la casa. Al preguntarle, está lo miro sorprendida asustando al principio un poco al muchacho, pero luego su rostro se transformo en uno tranquilo al ver como la rubia de rulos y vestido negro sonreía con el pequeño gesto que él conocía, llevar enrollado al dedo índice un pañuelo de seda a su rostro posándolo sobre sus labios.

—Es amor, pequeño, amor…— le contesto, acariciando sus cabellos —… y es lo más hermosos que hay en la vida, aunque a veces puede llegar a cambiarte y hasta destruirte—

¿Vida? Si él ya estaba muerto desde 1994, día en el que él se había dejado llevar por la locura que le estimulaba la casa. Aunque ¿Un muerto podía sentir lo que sentía en ese momento, no?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron recordando ese recuerdo; miro nuevamente a la chica y sin pensarlo ni dos veces se acerco a paso lento queriendo no realizar el más mínimo ruido que lo delatara. Se sentó con delicadeza en la cama y tomo una de las manos de ella acariciándola con suavidad, la tersura de su mano le hacía recordar a un pétalo de rosa o a un pequeño oso de peluche y muchas otras cosas felices que el rememoraba en su cabeza. Por suerte la jovencita tenía el sueño profundo.

—Violet— suspiro besando su blanca y estilizada mano como un príncipe a su princesa, despertándola de la manera más dulce que podía existir. La muchacha tembló un poco y sus mejillas se encendieron como faroles. La miro como ya muchas veces analizando aquella respuesta suya y de un minuto a otro su cuerpo se colocó arriba, en cuatro patas por encima de ella. No se despertaría y eso lo sabía.

Su nariz rozo la suya con cuidado y como si una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, beso con suavidad cada tramo que le daba a su alcance. Beso su frente, beso sus mejillas, su cuello y últimamente sus labios. Violet jadeaba debajo de él levantando y bajando su pecho con rapidez, sus mejillas se comparaban con dos ciruelas maduras y sus ojos se contrajeron.

"_¿Habría tomado pastillas para dormir?" _Pensó el rubio. Seguramente, una persona normal ya que se hubiera levantado y a los gritos al sentir tales sensaciones, pero como ella era tranquila no podía esperar eso, aunque si podía llegar a esperar una cara de indignación de parte de ella.

Se detuvo un momento y miro su oreja.

"_Debo comprobarlo de alguna manera un poco mas sensitiva" _Se acerco con lentitud, pasando antes por sus labios, a su roja y pequeña extremidad que lo esperaba para que fuera mordido. Abrió su boca para luego morder la dura piel cartilaginosa de la oreja. Sintió como Violet movía la cabeza y debajo de sus manos, las de ella tratando de soltarse; bajo un poco su boca y mordió nuevamente en el lóbulo. Suspiro un poco dentro de su oído y luego lo lamio con sosiego el oído de esta.

Y si, su duda se había confirmado. Suspiro. Odiaba cuando pensaba que ella no podía dormir, odiaba que tomara pastillas y odiaba mas cuando sabía los porque de sus noche en vela. Realmente no le agradaba que su pequeña amante tuviera todo ese tipo de preocupaciones en sus hombros, era tan pequeña y ya había sufrido lo suficiente para que la siguieran lastimando. Mataría a cualquiera que la tocara con malas intenciones o la hiciera daño mentalmente.

—Tate— jadeo ella con una voz ronca, el gruño en voz baja al oírla, había provocado en él un éxtasis que nunca había sentido. Su pequeño amigo se había endurecido y realmente la situación no era muy confortable pero sin razonar se acerco a sus labios y la beso con pasión. Sus manos se mantenían al lado de su cuerpo hasta que una, inconscientemente, acaricio su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula; se paralizo al ver donde se dirigía su palma, uno de sus dedos estaban en el escote de su piyama, tirando un poco la tela. Se podía apreciar con gran vigorosidad la entrada de sus pequeños pero formados pechos y al collar que supuestamente le pertenecía su abuela ya difunta.

Otro suspiro provoco que Tate saliera de su trance para alejarse con rapidez de la cama, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí y sus ojos cerrados suspiraron al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Quería desnudarla, hacerla suya pero sus pensamientos lo abofetearon duramente al pensar hasta donde quería llegar.

"_Violarla"_ repitió una vos alterna de su mente en eco. Se alejo un poco mas de ella y impulsado por ello corrió hasta la puerta, salió de su cuarto y nada más cerrar su puerta se apoyo en la pared. Se miro las manos aterrorizado como si estas hubieran estado cubiertas de sangre y suspiro sacando todo el aire que mantuvo retenido para luego llevar su mano a la boca.

"¿_Qué estabas a punto de hacer_?" formulo la voz interna nuevamente. "_piensa que ella es lo único que tienes, estúpido ¿Quieres cagarla?_ Negó la cabeza con decisión.

—Es cierto— susurro con dejadez —No puedo dejarme llevar por el deseo—

—Acuérdate que la carne es más fuerte que la mente— interrumpió una voz femenina.

Tate volteó su cabeza hasta donde se dirigía la voz. A un lado de la escalera se encontraba una mujer de aspecto pálido y enfermo sin una gota de color que invadiera su cuerpo con una melena larga y una sonrisa llena de sorna. Los ojos del adolescente se inyectaron de odio y aborrecimiento fijando su mirada muy duramente a la mujer ya adulta. Su mano bajo a un lado de su cuerpo llegando a realizar con el otro, puños de rencor.

—Aléjate de aquí, Perra— gruño entre dientes — ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que nunca te acercaras a esta habitación?

Una risa hipócrita respondió su pregunta dando el resultado del que él chico se enfureciera con gran enojo, formando muchas arrugas en su faceta.

—Querías violarla— Canturreo bailando hacía donde estaba —Tu mente morbosa te lo exigía, depravado mental.

— ¡Cállate¡— grito regulando su voz para que Violet no la escuchara —Yo nunca lo haría— afirmo con una voz desganada.

—¿Nunca lo harías? Oh por dios, estamos hablando de ti monstruosidad, el fantasmas que tiene la ficha de matanza más elevada en la casa. Ya nada me sorprendería de ti.

— ¡Cállate! — Exigió nuevamente —Ella es diferente, no es como ustedes, es mucho para mí.

—Tus manos están lo bastante manchadas para que te pertenezca ¿Sabes, verdad? — Sonrío con malicia al darse cuenta que había tocado en la yaga de la verdad, al ver como su rostro se rompía por las piedras de sus palabras —Así que si quieres, puede darte un revoltijo con..

—Jamás— Vocifero con su grave voz. Sus ojos entrecerrados por la furia miraban con un odio inimaginable y sus cejas rubias casi se rozaban de lo enojado que estaba —Vete, ahora— Chillo.

La mujer se avergonzó y miro hacia abajo para luego desaparecer e irse. Sus pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus manos apretadas le dolían así que las des contrajo para luego observar que tenía media lunas dibujadas por culpa de sus uñas. Estaba por largarse cuando oyó que la puerta atrás de él se había con lentitud.

— ¿Tate? — una voz soñolienta incito a que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido como una piedra — ¿Qué, qué haces aquí? — pregunto sujetando su puño reclamando que se detuviera. Tate trago y se volteo para observar una de las imágenes más dulce que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Su pequeña Violet se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados con su piyama todo arrugado y con sus mejillas adornadas de un lindo color sangre.

La abrazo y la hizo entrar a su habitación, cerrando su puerta tras de sí.

—Nada, nada. Solo venía a visitarte, pero vi que estabas durmiendo y estaba a punto de irme— mintió acercándola a la cama incitándole a que se acostara.

—Pero oí que hablabas con alguien— susurro pasando su puño por los ojos sacándose toda esa amorra que le cubría los ojos pesándole.

—No es nada, Vi— duerme. La tiro a su cama y le acomodo el colchón para luego arroparla y besarle la frente como había hecho minutos anteriores. Camino hacia la puerta nuevamente y cuando justamente iba abrir la puerta Violet hablo.

—Tate…esto… ¿puede quedarte? — murmuro la chica mirando para otro lado evitando su mirada. El chico se sorprendió y giro sobre sí para encarar a la muchachita en la cama. —Puedes porque si no, no ha…

—No hay problema— frenó Tate antes de que la chica terminara su oración. Se acerco a un lado de la cama y vio como Violet abría el par de sabanas que la cubrían con los brazos abiertos. La cama era pequeña, así que tendría que dormir arriba de ella y eso le resultaba un poco incomodo para los dos, pero algo que la chica no dejaría pasar. Se saco el par de zapatillas que tenía y se metió en la cama acomodándose arriba de ella. Sus narices se rozaron y un beso feroz se produjo a causa de la fémina.

—Buena noche, Tate—

—Buenas noche, Vi—

.

.

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIO? *-* ¿Les gusto? Bueno espero que si, me gusto escribirlo y gracias a que tengo una mente pervertida (agradezcan a mi mente) pude crear esta historia del día de hoy! espero que no se hayan olvidado de ellas D: tengan esperanzas que yo no las decepcionare(? ok no, aunque me tarde un poco è3e.<p>

**Byebye!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
